


Light From A Dead Star

by nightoye



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Summary: L胜利的世界线。灵感来源于另一篇文。
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Light From A Dead Star

Light From a Dead Star

Access # 01

2005年1月11日，第一次会面，监控记录  
L：月君。你在听着吗？  
月：你还有什么想问的？  
L：上次见你还是两个月之前。  
月：所以呢？  
L：那时候，我刚刚证明了月君就是基拉。  
月：你不用提醒我。  
L：最近我回到这里协助检控方对你的案件进行取证。  
月：……就为了看我落魄的样子吗？  
L：是啊，你看起来真的有点落魄。  
月：……  
L：我回来之后试着接触到案件的审理部分，之前从没接触过这个。这时候才知道即使是破案之后还有那么多的问题。  
月：你以前是抓到犯人就直接交给警方的吗？  
L：我的兴趣是解决案子，不是文书工作。  
月：那我该说什么。大概应该把笔记送给你。这样你抓到的犯人就可以直接制裁了。  
L：……你不该这么说话的。  
月：他们这两个月几乎都没让我睡过觉。龙崎，我没有力气用礼貌的态度来应付你。  
L：为了审讯吗？  
月：是啊，他们逼着我回忆我杀过的所有人渣。  
L：你记忆力很好，应该能记得住那些人。如果你记不住，那就说明你杀他们的时候并没有看过他们的档案。没有看过他们犯过的罪，就没有资格制裁他们。  
月：我当然看过。我能想起来……但我还是需要休息。如果我停下来，他们就会觉得我在拖延审理。所有人都没什么耐心。  
L：就你杀人的数量，这样做也很正常。  
月：既然你插手了，干嘛不运用你的智慧去帮他们？那些资料你调查基拉时明明也有。  
L：要不然，你觉得我为什么会来这里？  
长久的停顿。  
月：看我落魄的样子？  
L：那没有意义。  
月有些不耐烦起来。  
月：和我像好朋友一样在放学后闲聊？  
L：但愿还能那样做。  
月：……哦。  
L：不过那是不可能的，所以也不在考虑中。  
月：……龙崎，你之前说，我是你的第一个朋友，是真心的吗？  
L：为什么突然问这件事？  
月：因为你好像真的没什么目的。L应该不会这样的。  
L：是啊，有一部分是真心的。  
月：不用百分比计算了吗？  
L：没有那么精确的百分比。  
突然之间，夜神月看起来没那么倦怠了。他好像对这个话题很感兴趣。  
月：你能影响到……审判的结果吗？  
L：不能。  
月：既然你是我的朋友，就应该想办法让我活下来。  
L：作为基拉，这样说真的是厚颜无耻。  
L看上去有了些意外的情绪，他咬住手指，就这样直勾勾地盯着夜神月。那种表情，如果以出现在龙崎的身上作为考虑……是“愤怒”。  
L：雷姆都和我说了，你利用弥海砂，试图让她杀了我。但她选择了出卖你来保住海砂。夜神月，你的信用在死神那边已经破产了。  
月：是啊……这是我最失策的地方。  
L：你也想要我死，现在却要求我继续把你当朋友，是吗？  
月：别说得好像你不想要我死一样，否则我为什么会在这里，又在干什么？L，我们本来就是一样的。  
L：不，当然不一样……  
月：虽然说得好听，但你会把自己的朋友关在监狱里逼供吗？你会怀疑自己的朋友就是基拉吗？从一开始你就没有说真话，现在却责怪我骗你？  
L：……  
L：我已经发现了，你很擅长辩论。我不擅长。  
月：那就不要过来和我吵架了……你还是没搞清楚自己到底想要什么？  
L：……我想要看看，你是不是会因为当上基拉的事情而后悔。  
月：不会。  
L：你的所作所为不是正义。  
月：你说的这些话，那些人这些日子正想办法灌进我的脑子里。他们改造别人思想的手段比你高多了。L，现在我们已经不在玩游戏了，所以我没必要对着你撒谎。我一点都不后悔。成为基拉也好，杀掉阻碍我的人也好，我从来都没有后悔过。  
L：你杀掉火口的时候一点都没有犹豫？  
月：没有。  
L：我还是第一次见到……像你这种人类。  
月：我捡到死亡笔记的第一天，流克就这么说过了。  
L：好吧，已经没有意义了。  
月：……还要说些什么？  
L：没有了。  
L看上去就像是要发火的样子，但他忍耐住，离开了房间。

Access # 02

2005年1月14日，第二次会面，监控记录  
月：龙崎。  
这次是夜神月首先开口。而且他在笑。虽然笑得并不算完美。  
月：这是上次我让你不开心的惩罚吗？  
他脸上多了一道瘀伤，看起来被打得很重。  
L皱起眉头。  
L：他们打了你？  
月：一直都有。不过以前没有做得这么明显。  
L：……我还以为警察内部不会刑讯逼供的。  
月：你以为只有你会吗？在他们看来，我这种人……不配谈什么人权。至少他们是等我罪证确凿了才这么做的，不像你对嫌疑人就会来这一套。  
L：但上次见你的时候还好。  
月：那就是说，遇见你之后，我表现得开始没那么好了。  
夜神月突然叹了口气，垂下眼睛。L有些困惑地回看着他。  
月：我上次也想了很久，L为我破例参与了案子的审判……是什么意思。  
L：没有意味着什么，只是想让基拉的事件有始有终而已。  
月：我求你的话，你能让我活下来吗？  
L：我不会做任何保证。  
月：如果我死了，母亲……或者妆裕……会很伤心的。  
L：你成为基拉的时候，为什么不想想看她们？现在说这些已经晚了。  
月：那我父亲怎样？他还跟你在一起吗？  
L：总一郎先生状况很不好，他说要辞职。不过，调查小组的其他人都说要跟着他辞职，把他给挽留下来了。你不用太担心他，他至少——还有作为警察的责任感。  
月：比他儿子还重要……他直到现在都不来看我。  
L：意外地委屈啊。  
月：你住口。  
一段时间的沉默。  
月：父亲是不会认同基拉的。我从小就以他为榜样，但是我一点也想不通自己为什么会做他绝对不认同我做的事。我也想不到要怎么说服父亲。  
L：你想要他理解你。  
月：他应该理解的，这个世界上所有的不公正，以及——  
L：他是成年人，他能接受这个世界不好的一面。  
月：但是他没有妥协过，一直在坚持自己的正义。  
L：然后你也想要像那样。  
月：……没错。  
L：月君有时候让我很迷惑。  
月看着他，似乎有些惊讶。  
L：你说的应该都是真心话吧，在这种时候，你终于不用撒谎了，我很高兴。在你失去记忆的时候，的确就像是总一郎先生那样的人，我也已经明白了。  
月：你是想说就是笔记把我变成这样？  
L：当然不是，笔记只是个诱因。我在迷惑于一些很复杂的问题，比如说，到底是你的正义本身存在着缺陷，还是仅仅是你的手法让你堕落……虽然我也明白那些问题应该交给相关的专家讨论，但在最近，却突然没办法从那些思考里抽身了。  
月：你当初在电视上说的那些呢……？  
L：那些都只是手段。过多地思考那些问题会影响到我破案的效率。  
月：所以你今天又来和我搞哲学辩论？你是认真的？  
L：我在解释。  
月：解释什么？  
L：解释……比如说我为什么回来插手你的案件。  
月：哎，你想听我的推理吗？  
L：可以。  
月：你觉得很无聊。基拉案件占用了你太多的精力，在完结之后，你觉得很空虚，在整件事里陷得太深了，没办法抽身。  
L：我以前还没碰到过这样的情况。  
月：所以你不了解。其实我……若不是现在被困在这里，可能我就是觉得空虚的那个人。因为你之前说过自己赌上性命在追捕基拉。要是认真到那种程度，结束后就开始会失落了吧。  
L：看来你真的揣测了我很久……月君。  
月：……当然。  
L没有听到那句小声的补充，但他开始认真地思考些什么，他稍微换了换坐姿，这是很少发生在他身上的动作。  
L：在这两个月，我又破了两个别的案件，但思考的状态还是很不好。我有种预感，之后的自己恐怕再也无法回到基拉事件前的状态了。不过，即使我死了，L的名字还是会有人继承的，所以那不是个问题。  
月：所以你有继承人？你还说过让我继承L之类的。  
L：是的，如果你不是基拉的话。  
月：你竟然真的认真考虑过？  
L：大约有15%的认真。  
月：那就是很不认真。  
L：对于我来说是相当认真的情况。  
月：你从来都没有认真做过一件事？  
L：大概，“怀疑夜神月是基拉”有85%的认真吧。  
月：觉得我是朋友的比率是多少？  
L：我上次说了，那个没办法衡量。  
月：觉得自己是正义的比率是多少？  
L：80%。  
月：没有100%？  
L：月，在这件事上，留有余地比较好。  
月：你对我的怀疑比对正义认真5%。  
L：……这很好笑吗？  
月：是啊，L是这种人……但也很合理。  
夜神月边自言自语地说着，一边在笑。他笑得几乎倒在了桌子上。会面时间到了，L被带了出去。

2015年1月21日，审讯。  
自从那天的会面之后，L就开始坚持，对夜神月进行审问时，他必须在场或通过监视器看现场的情况。  
然而效果不彰。在月停下或者是回忆的时候，他的眼神会变得很害怕。站在审讯室里那几个警官只要一动，他就会稍微哆嗦一下。  
难以置信。这些人真的能做到。  
L想起来之前自己也将月拘禁过50天，那些日子，他也是这样注视着月。有时候他也会试着用些手段，突然把月惊醒，对他进行各种试探和询问。但那时候月一点都不像现在这样……虽然也很痛苦，但他说出来的话总是流利的，一次都没有过思路中断的情况。  
月的谈话再一次被迫停止了。L含着他的手指，几乎是咬住了它们。他盯着监视器屏幕。  
“再说一遍，关于南空直美的案件。”  
“我杀了她，……因为她很有可能识破我的身份。她知道是基拉操纵了巴士事件，但她不知道基拉就是我。如果那个信息被L得到，我就完了。”  
侦探微微睁大了眼睛。他并不讶异，这些事早就能推理出来，他意外的是月交代得很爽快。几乎都不像是他了。同时他也意识到——自己本不该失去她的。本来可以更早地终结这个案子……  
“说得详细一点。时间，地点。”  
“时间是……2003年，12月……”  
声音停顿了。  
“时间是什么时候？”  
审问官并没有提高声音，月的脸色却好像被吼了一样苍白：“我记错了，是2004年1月1日。”  
L记得那天。  
“那天相泽回去了。”他想。“他错过了她。”  
这件事让他有些刺痛。没有去注意监视器里的月。夜神月将头垂得更低，机械的声音还在持续着。  
“那天我去给父亲送换洗衣物，却在警察厅外见到了她。她说有关于基拉事件的重大情报，可是那时候L不在……于是我就主动上前搭话，她对我说出了她的推理。我知道，不能让她见到L，于是我就动手了。”  
“你是怎样杀死她的？她现在在哪里？”  
“我在笔记上写，让她找到一个尸体不被发现的地方自杀。所以我也不知道她现在的位置。”  
夜神月，你干的好事。  
背后有只手安静地放在L的肩膀上，他愣了愣，这才发现自己的肩膀紧缩着。他在发抖。渡在看着他。  
寂静无声。

L很讨厌与别人会面，但有的时候，他不得不做。  
现在在他面前与他对话的是这个法庭的组成之一——他是个白人，约35到40岁，身材高大，棕色的卷发和眼睛，长相中混合着一点南欧的特征。L不知道他来自于哪个国家，也不知道他的身份地位。假如侦探想调查，是能查到的，但对犯罪者以外的人，他并没有这么做的兴趣和必要。  
“其实，我们倾向于认为，L并不会对夜神的审讯感兴趣。我之前听说的是L从来都只负责侦破案件。他为什么会对基拉的案件如此关注呢？”他说流利而标准的英语，双手交握着放在桌上。  
“也许只是因为他感兴趣。”L说。他现在的身份是“龙崎”，L的代理人。“在侦破的过程中，L遇到了一些挫折和谜团，这些是他经历过的最大失败。”  
“比如说？”  
“十二位FBI的死亡，南空直美的失踪。”  
“我们已经让他交代了。”  
那就是还有别的原因。L想起那天看到的夜神月的形貌，和第一次见到他的印象，既鲜明又强烈地重叠在一起。那时候他穿着一件灰绿色的囚服，双手被铐在身后，脚上也带着脚镣。他的脖子上有一个感应器，看起来随时都能控制他的行动。基拉嫌疑人，应得这样的待遇。  
还有脸上的伤，和他被审问时的那些表情。  
夜神月在与自己对抗时很顽固，他不会这样。但面对暴力就不同了。L突然认识到自己也相当憎恶这种情况。  
他说：“既然已经交代，你们其实用不着这样折磨他，或者逼迫他……屈服。”  
“龙崎，这是有原因的。我们必须让他屈服，并且在公众面前忏悔。”那个男人平静地说，他的态度，耐心，细致，就像是对幼儿园的孩子讲话。是啊……作为国际法庭的发言人，他是应该有这种态度。  
“为什么？”  
“是为了对基拉的能力进行祛魅。”  
“Disenchantment？”L重复着这个词。  
“对，你能理解我的意思吗？”  
“我对社会学不太感兴趣。”L有点想咬他的手指，但他忍住了。“就是指对一些事物进行去神圣化的过程吧。消去夜神月作为基拉的神秘感和神圣价值，让他以一个反社会犯罪分子的形象被大众所认知。”  
“对，差不多就是这样的过程。”  
“你们确定自己能做到吗？”L满怀疑问。  
“可以。”来自对面的，无情的宣判。“人类比你想象的脆弱。龙崎先生。基拉也一样。”

L重温那天的录像。月倒在地上，像个麻袋一样被人踢来踢去，他的崩溃只是时间问题。  
L只对真相感兴趣，从未想过操纵人心之类的事情。罪犯的想法在他心中只是过眼云烟，并不值得牵肠挂肚。然而基拉却不一样，L揣摩了他很久，对他陷得太深。  
还有月。  
不是基拉，只是夜神月。  
有种苦涩的味道在慢慢涌上舌尖。他讨厌苦味。  
月君说得很对，我无法抽身。我陷在这个案子里，回不去了。

Access # 03

2005年1月27日，第三次会面，监控记录  
月：父亲被禁止见我？  
L：我已经见过夜神先生。他说，你现在已经被移交给国际特别法庭，将会受到全世界多个国家的联合审判，一切常规的手法对你都不适用。我也只是作为L的代理人才能参与进来。  
月：……是吗……  
L：你笑什么？  
月：没有，原来他们这么怕我。  
L：但是你更害怕他们。  
月：我没有。  
L：我看了审讯。  
月：……  
L：他们背后用的手段，应该比我能看到的更多。  
月：那你……现在打算怎么办？  
L：我不知道。  
月：你当然什么也不会干了，他们不人道，你也一样。当然，你会说犯罪分子没资格讨价还价。但我做的事情并没有违背自己的原则。你认定基拉的制裁是杀人行为，却同样用着不合法的手段侦破案件。所以说，L，你的正义是不成立的。或者说那东西根本没有效率，导致你自己也抛弃了那东西。  
L：你在这种处境下，居然还和我讨论这个问题？  
月：那有什么？反正你也不打算来救我。  
L：如果我想做，我就要说服许多这个世界的大人物，还要说服民众。这些本来就不是L该干的事情。  
月：我的父亲呢？他应该知道我现在遇到的事。  
L：月君，我不会让夜神先生知道的，他已经够难过了。你一个人烂在地狱里就行，别拖累家人了。  
月：……  
L：我在生你的气，你看不出来吗？  
月：没想到L·Lawliet会这么坦率。  
L：别说那个名字。  
月：太迟了，我已经说了。笔记是不是已经移交给法庭了？如果他们在上面写——  
L：夜神月，他们不会这样做的。  
月：或许吧，至少现在……L还不是他们的敌人。  
L深深地叹息。  
L：夜神先生对你说，他不责怪你。作为你的父亲，他很内疚。  
月：你见过他了？  
L：见过了。他们现在留在东京，我让调查总部的人多关照他。  
月：我也好想见他……我以为他是恨我，才不来找我的。  
L：他不会的，你是他的儿子。  
月：我应该一个人烂在地狱里，你说的。  
L：那是我的想法，跟他没关系。  
月：你觉得我怎样想？我想一个人烂在地狱里吗？不要。我即使下地狱，也要拖着你一起去。  
L：我很喜欢你这句话。  
月：你说你喜欢？为什么？你喜欢看到我现在这么恨你吗？那你真是个地球上最大的混帐——  
L：只是喜欢听你说真话。你撒谎的时候太不可爱了，月君。  
月：L，你这个混帐，你其实根本就不该到这里来。你还不明白自己现在到底有多可悲吗？！外面的世界全是你无形的敌人，只有基拉和你分享过秘密，很快你就会被他们当作基拉一样对待。因为对那些家伙而言，你是和基拉一样的绊脚石。  
L：是啊，我也一样。L很神秘，所以，disenchantment。  
月：……  
L：从月君的反应来看，你明白这个词的含义。  
月：我当然明白。  
L：你想过L为什么不在所有人跟前露面吗？  
月：是为了将来可以追捕基拉？——我开玩笑的。  
L：如果我有一个世俗社会的身份，这个身份会给我带来超然的地位。我多半会成为某个政治实体的一员，被某种意识形态所操纵。但我若是这样做了，就失去了我作为L的本心。我只是为了自己的兴趣而解决案件，不想为了任何权力机构或者意识形态服务。总之，L需要彻底地远离权力。  
月：龙崎，在成为基拉之前，我大概不会明白你的想法……但现在我可以理解。基拉也是一样的情况。  
L：所以我们现在会遇到这种处境：个体的意志在结构面前是很脆弱的。  
月：……所以，你现在明白我为什么使用笔记了吗？  
L：不，即使这样，我也不想将自己的意志凌驾于任何东西之上。你说我没有遵守自己的原则？你太武断了，月君，刚刚我在跟你解释的，就是L的原则和底线。  
月：所以你觉得自己是个伟大的圣人？等你的名号被埋葬在黑暗里的时候，会跟我说这种话吗？  
L：L的名字总会被其他人继承的，是啊，我也不太相信我的继承人，说不定他们会给我抹黑呢。  
月：……说这种话还笑得出来，你……  
L：要是有人侮辱基拉的名号，月君肯定会非常生气呢。不过我没有你这种想法，否则也不会说让你继承L了。  
月：……你明知道我继承不了L吧？我根本不会遵守你那个所谓的底线。  
L：嗯，你一直在操纵别人，很不合我的胃口。  
月：而你……世界上竟然有人拥有这样的资源，却总是——对一些事情这么无动于衷……  
L：月君，你应该多读读历史。善意造成的灾难一点也不比恶意少。人类世界的动乱大都是由于一些理想主义者所导致的。他们太想推动这个世界前进，但却忽略掉了人性的本质。  
月：我读过很多历史……不过我和他们都不一样。以前还没有人得到过死亡笔记的这种力量。  
L：但是你现在必须承认，自己和他们确实没什么区别。  
月：当然，因为我失败了。假如我成功那就是正义。历史也一样，后来的人们总会被蒙蔽。  
L：你还是执迷不悟。  
月：……对我说这些话没用。你的这些逻辑，我早就自己想明白了。要是连这些都想不到，我就不会成为基拉。  
L：那么我不和你继续讲下去，我们就看看现实吧。你现在落在他们手里，被殴打，电击，惩罚，要不了两个月，你就会屈服，然后你会跪在他们脚下求他们给你慈悲。你跪地认罪的丑态会被拍下来在公众面前播放，让他们觉得基拉只不过是个愚蠢的小丑。最后，你被钉在历史的耻辱柱上，像希特勒之流一样再也没有人会提起。  
月：……不要再说了。  
L：当然，这一切绝不会让你悔悟。就像北风与太阳的故事一样。越是逼迫你，你越会在心里认定自己的正义。只有首先理解你，认同你，才能让你清醒过来。  
月：所以这就是你现在在干的事？好像朋友一样和我说话？你想感化我？  
L：不知道，也许我只是在打发些时间。我把很多案子移交给了我的继承人，让他们锻炼一下。我不介意和你呆在一起浪费时间，反正也在这个案子里花了足够多的时间了。  
月：花些时间？你想和我再制造些回忆，还是想要忘掉我？  
L：你希望是哪种呢？  
月沉默了，闭上眼睛默默地想起来。  
月：……假设如果你死了，我怎么对待你，那我就希望你现在怎么对待我。  
L：假如我死了，你会对我怎样？  
月：我会把你埋在一个白色的坟墓里，在上面写你的真名，在你的坟上放一束花。  
L：什么花？  
月：不知道，康乃馨或者百合花，你觉得怎样？  
L：康乃馨？百合？你对我的想法实在是有些奇怪。  
月：其实我想送玫瑰的。红色那种，我想将它放在你的胸前。心脏的位置。如果你死掉的话，肯定是心脏麻痹。  
L：……你的喜好太诡异了。  
月：一点也不诡异。送我玫瑰吧，L。  
L：我会考虑。

他回了一趟Wammy's House。是和渡一起回去的。罗杰因他们的来访而极度惊讶。  
而L说出的话却让他更加惊讶。  
“罗杰，让梅罗和尼亚开始接手新的案子吧。有必要的话，我会将L的名号让出来。”  
他的样子十分平静，罗杰却显得极度地不安。  
L耐心地解释了很久，但罗杰大概还是不明白，为什么一心扑在案件上的L会突然想要休假。不过也没什么关系，早些让某几个小鬼有机会成长起来总是好事。  
和罗杰本人的理解不同，L对这些孤儿们有着自己的想法。他从小就很孤独。作为一个天才，能交心的朋友非常非常少。他不是出于对社会的责任感去培养这些孩子，只是希望他们能在这个身份之下，好好地发展自己的才能，能够作为天才自由地活下去，不向这个庸俗的世界妥协。  
当然，这只是他个人的想法。L在之前从来没有和梅罗或者尼亚交流过。这几天，他也和这两个少年单独会面了。谁也不知道两人和L见面后分别都谈了些什么。  
但愿等他离开的时候，这世界上会少一些悲剧。  
但愿。

Access # 04

2005年4月10日，第四次会面，监控记录

第四次见面，月的声音开始变得病恹恹的，很不健康。他脸色也变得很差。  
月：L，你对他们的想法一点都没错。  
L：……发生了什么？  
月：没什么，我已经认罪了。我求他们让我去死。我觉得自己真恶心。  
L：……  
月：高兴吗？满意吗？L·Lawliet，你说要把基拉送上断头台，基拉现在自愿走上去了。  
L：月君，我没有在高兴。  
月：你这些日子都去哪里了？你错过了最有价值的一幕。看了之后你会很过瘾的，我保证。  
L：我去一个地方……我意识到一些问题。  
月：什么问题这么重要？  
L：一些关于别人人生的问题。我曾经觉得自己不该干涉他人的生活方式，但和那两个孩子会面以后，我终于明白，即使我不想，作为L的我，也在影响别人的人生。所以我想告诉他们我自己认为正确的道路，却希望他们不被我的话束缚。  
月：……哦，你在跟我讨论别人的事情。  
L：那是因为你。  
月：……为了我？  
L：这些日子我一直在想，如果我在你捡到笔记之前遇见你，一切就不会发生了。  
月：世事没有如果。  
L：所以若有处境相似的少年出现在我身边，我就不能视而不见。必须说……你让我明白了这一点。  
月：那对我又有什么意义？没人会来救我，没人会需要我。我自己都放弃了自己，只想快点去死。  
L：他们又做了些什么？  
月：我告别单人牢房了，他们，可能，准备了成堆的反社会人格来教育我。  
L：——你是在开玩笑吧。  
月：我为什么要开这种玩笑？那些家伙恨基拉，就因为他们是社会的渣滓。我第一天就试着自杀了，要不是他们塞住我的嘴，我会把舌头给咬掉的。  
L：你……那天的事情有录像吗？  
月：没有。这种事情怎么可能留下证据。  
L：即使是对基拉，这种手段也太……  
月：你自诩读过历史，就不知道那些做法吗……“我爱老大哥”。  
L：我的天，这种事情不该出现在现代社会。  
月：他们是整个世界，我只是一个人。他们有权力这么做。  
L：他们没有权力。  
月：你闭嘴吧，我不想听你说这些没用的。  
L：那你……在他们面前，怎么说？  
月：你以为我对着他们会和现在一个态度吗？我很没用，我只是哭着向他们求饶。你问问他们就明白了。他们会说基拉现在驯服得跟条狗一样。我不这么做就会发疯，或者可能已经疯了。你说我现在看起来正常吗？  
L：当然不正常。  
月：我真的认为自己已经疯了，已经……我一直在想象自己其实有第二个人格。那个人格是基拉，不是我，他在承受这一切。很快我大概就能成功了，让真正的我自己消失掉。  
L：月君？  
月：就像这样，让我消失掉，我根本不记得什么笔记的事。  
L：月君，别这样，看着我。  
月：你又想怎么样？  
L：现在没事了，在我这里，你是安全的。在我面前，你可以只讲真话，不用撒谎。那些监控只有我可以调阅。你可以相信我，因为这些会面中你随时会说出我和L的联系，我不会给他们这种机会的。  
月：……天，我不想让你看到我现在这个样子。  
L：我不介意。  
月：现在大概只有你知道基拉是怎么样的人了。但……那个录像播出以后，我的家人会怎样？  
L：我已经用L的身份为他们伪造了别的身份，所以你不要太担心。  
月：……谢谢你。

他虚弱地说出这句话，就像是用尽了全身的力气。  
这时候，他看到L站起身来，在监狱的角落里调整了一些什么。是什么呢？夜神月的眼睫毛眨动着，使用这些日子以来已经变得迟钝的脑筋思考。那个地方是……是监视器。  
L把监视器拆掉了。他扔掉手中的电线，转过身来。  
他说：“夜神君。”  
他没有回到自己的座位上，而是走到了月的身边。月被手铐和脚镣固定在椅子上，没办法移动，也看不到后方的L的眼神。  
“拿到对公众的交代之后，他们的目的就达到了。我和那个法庭的人做了交易。”  
夜神月并没有回答。  
“他们会把你交给我，由我找个地方监禁你。”L继续说着。“直到他们下达判决为止。”  
“……交易的代价是？”  
“那和你无关，月君。”  
“好吧。”月闭上眼睛，消瘦的面孔上有种解脱的神情。“我相信你。”  
L静静看着他，心中忽然被什么情绪轻柔地触碰。  
现在的神情不是作为基拉的夜神月，而像是那时候对他说“只要有我在，你就不是一个人”的夜神月。如果有可能，L也很想相信他，想要在他是基拉之前就遇到他，和他彼此信任，亲密无间。想牵着他逃离每个个体最难以逃避的那种命运。  
孤独。

只要有我在，你就不是一个人。  
我相信你。  
而他的一切回应都如鲠在喉。

Access # 05

月的身躯上有很多伤痕，是两个月以来断断续续地留下的。他的几颗牙齿松动了，一只耳朵接近失聪，肋骨断了一根，手腕脱臼，内脏有出血，身上瘀伤和擦伤无数。这些都是在事后检查出来的。  
狱警应该不会做得这么过分，是那些和他一个牢房的犯人做的，那些人反正都是死刑犯，再犯一次罪也没什么区别。而他们都是最憎恨基拉的一群人。  
这种情况并不难预见，跟故意虐待他也没什么区别。但是L也无能为力。有时候就算你预见了真相，倒还不如不要知道的好。他绝不会说自己这辈子没有过这些挣扎，不会说自己从来没想过杀死罪犯。他也一样有自己的良知，只是已经度过了这个心理阶段。  
他请了自己信得过的私人医生来给月治疗。其实这些做法也很矛盾——以他的立场，只要直接杀了基拉就好，这几乎能解决掉一切问题。想当初，他们还被手铐连在一起时，为了他让夜神总一郎演戏那件事，月责怪过他，作为L，总是让别人去做艰难的事，自己跟没事人一样地躲在屏幕后边。或许自己做的确实很过分。L应该自己动手干掉夜神月，像总一郎说的那样。“让我们两个杀人犯，在地狱里相会。”  
——那样的话我们就终于对等了。  
他终于不得不承认，自己有了多少荒诞的想法。

夜神月的眼睛看向斜上方。  
龙崎仍旧抱着膝盖坐在那里，将自己缩成白色的一团物体。要不是亲眼见到，很难相信人类的身体也可以这么柔软。  
两个人的视线相交的时候，他微微地扬起了脑袋。  
“我一直在想，你是不是也和硫克一样。”月开口打破了沉默。  
“什么？”  
“吃不到甜食的时候，就会非常不舒服，然后把自己扭曲成这样。”  
“不，月君，这是为了推理。”  
“那是别人教你这么做的，还是你自己学会的？”  
“我自己。”L说。“你为什么突然对我的过去感兴趣？”  
“只是……感兴趣。失败者的好奇心。”  
L的脑袋出现在正上方，用诡异的，大大的黑色眼睛紧盯着他。只有他才会使用这种肆无忌惮的姿势……有点像某种大胆的动物，用好奇的眼光看人。  
“月君，我还以为你永远不会承认自己失败了。”  
“呃，算是……”  
“不，我不要听。”L粗暴地打断了他。“我分得清你说话的意思。”  
“那你觉得我是什么意思？”  
“你骗我，你想从L这里找到突破口，好让我动摇，帮助你脱罪。毕竟这是你最后的机会了。”  
月脸色惨白，他动了一下，似乎想坐起来，但只是刺激到胸口的伤。他剧烈地咳嗽起来。过了好一阵，他才从这阵发作中缓过来。  
“要我去叫医生吗？”L问，他还没经历过这种场景，有些不知所措。  
“不……龙崎，你干嘛担心呢？”月这才压抑住激动，回答刚才的问题。“我已经很了解你了……不管我怎么求你，对你示好，你不是都没有动摇过对我的怀疑吗……凭什么现在证据确凿了我反而要指望你？指望我父亲会更好一些。”  
他满带嘲讽地说到最后，忍不住微笑了起来。  
他看起来真的很痛苦。L没法确定夜神月的演技是不是好到了这种程度，但他也能感觉出来自己心底的厌恶。厌恶他们两个人到了这种时候，还要怀疑来怀疑去，话里有话，针锋相对。只要一个人开始了，另一个人马上接上，然后就是无休无止的互相折磨。  
总有些方法能终结的。  
L靠得更近了些，小心地将手臂撑住夜神月的脑袋边俯瞰着他。  
“你说得对，我根本不担心你。”他温柔地说着，然后吻了下去。他闭上眼睛，不去看月的表情。

在他们刚见面的时候也差点发生过这种事。那次是月主动的。  
拥有丰富经验的夜神同学创造了很合适的气氛——只有他们两个人，咖啡店，轻柔的音乐环绕在四周。东拉西扯的闲谈。  
这对于L的人生来说是一种很新颖的经历：他从没有跟谁这样攀谈超过一小时，还是一些家长里短的普通话题。同学，天气，国际新闻，犯罪，各种话题像网球一样在他们之间抛接。在说到……不知道说到哪个愚蠢的花边新闻时，月突然凑了过来。  
用那种带着一些邪气的笑容对他说：龙崎，要不要试试。  
试什么。  
跟我谈恋爱。  
L当然毫不迟疑地拒绝了。他用的理由是：“我会死的。”  
没有什么比爱上敌人更蠢的事情。L也不认为爱情是自己擅长的领域，能让他毫发无损地全身而退。除非月不是基拉——如果不是的话，会怎么样呢……L那坚定的怀疑，或许也是因为他不敢细想这个结果。  
“我希望你是基拉。”后来的某一次，他曾经忍不住说了真话，然后挨了当时的夜神月一拳。  
但他那一次觉得很开心。他更喜欢夜神月燃烧着愤怒和斗志的双眸，假如他一直都是这样，L可能真的会和他谈恋爱的。

可在当下如此巨大的优势之中，他仍旧拿不定主意，直到触碰到月的嘴唇，他灵巧地将舌头推入了对方的口腔。月太震惊了，甚至没有来得及反应，让他长驱直入。L一时间有种自己是天生吻技高手的错觉，他轻轻挑逗对方的舌头，夺走他的呼吸，试着感受月被动的回应。  
终于有了些反应，是温和而并不侵略的。月回应了——然而柔软得让人迷惑不安。一般来说这不是被强吻过后的反应，反倒像是在熄灯后对他说晚安。  
他俩分开了。  
真差劲。夜神月的眼睛仿佛在责备他。你不害怕和世界上最凶残的杀人犯对峙，却害怕被爱。  
L轻轻地叹息，他苍白而骨节分明的手指碰到了月的脸颊。  
他碰到他喜欢的眼睛，试着感受睫毛在手底下颤动的触感，好像捕捉到一只在挣扎的蝴蝶。  
“你这个杀人犯。”他说。但是声音里没有恶意也没有责备。“你是个无恶不作的混帐，但我可能真的喜欢你。”  
“你现在说这些已经晚了。”月闷声地回答。  
“一点也不晚。我可不敢想象自己对基拉说这种话之后，他会有什么反应。”L说。  
“‘他’可能比我更喜欢你。”月又忍不住嘲讽了起来。  
“这倒是没错，你不是基拉的时候，有一个加强排的女孩子可以和你调情，而你就像个自以为是的白痴一样被她们捧在中间。只有你是基拉的时候，你对我的每句话都会认真聆听，反应激烈。我有时候甚至享受你当时的心情。”  
“你这个混……”  
“月君，不用这么激动。那你现在到底是哪种状态呢？你还有记忆，但是拯救世界的能力却消失了。我很好奇你现在的心态，还是作为基拉的你吗？”  
“……反正现在也没有一个加强排的女孩子和我调情了。”月喃喃地说道。  
“所以你觉得很失落？还是？”  
“然后你这个混帐还问这种问题，我想打死你。”  
“客观来说，你会比我先死。而且你的身体状况也打不过我。”  
“……”

Access # 06

看来，我是认真的。  
L面无表情地放下手中的言情小说，陷入了深思。  
后果很严重。  
他自认为对爱情拥有相当理性的认识。十四岁那年，他曾经遇到过一个女人——而她的相貌他记不清了。当时他作为侦探还没有现在的势力，为了一个案子，他到了那个酒吧。然后她走过来，和他调情。他们喝了些酒，也许两三杯，他有些晕晕乎乎地和她进了一个房间。那之后事情就这么发生了……第二天他们平和地分手，她甚至还赞扬他很有做爱的天赋。  
这对于L来说，只是证明他自己当然有那方面的功能，然而他对爱情终究不感兴趣。也有些人的观点是人的理智发展到一定程度，感性就消失了。他想问题大概就是那样吧，自己缺乏激情。放在普通人的眼中，大概是无趣的家伙。直到基拉的出现。他是世界上最可怕的杀人犯。L绝不会否认这点。然而，他是唯一让自己赌上了性命的人。  
夜神月死了之后，这世界上还有别的有趣的对手吗？可能还是有别的聪明人，但这些人大多都不会选择犯罪。会选择犯罪的人，大部分也都很无趣。不过，自己这样想本来就过分偏激了，不应该为了自己而期待着杀人犯的出现。这个社会，当然还是没有犯罪比较好。  
L越想越觉得心情阴郁。  
一阴郁就想吃很多甜食。  
于是他端过手边的蛋糕，打开了新的案件档案资料。

“L，我们已经调查过了。”他意外地看到了一封邮件，来自于他委托的律师。“所有相关人员都说，那是夜神月主动挑衅别人，制造出的事件，只有他自己说法不一样。”  
也就是说，是月自己爆出了基拉的身份，引导那些犯人对他使用暴力，然后骗得其他人的同情。  
包括L。  
要是夜神月能做这种事，他一点都不惊讶。  
可是那么多人众口一词，他们说的，就是正确的吗？L咬着手指甲看着详细的证供资料，突然感到深深的无力。要么相信这些人，要么相信月。他的理智偏向一方，感情偏向另一方。  
……真该死。  
“你怎么想的？”渡似乎看出了他的心情，将新的一碟蛋糕放在了电脑边。  
“我在想，是不是还有必要追究下去……？”  
“追究下去的话，对结果有改变吗？”渡想了想问道。  
“不。没有……那就算了。”L说。他宁可把时间花在些更有意义的地方。

凌晨时分，月再次开始做起了噩梦。  
在被抓之后，这不是第一次了。他开始不停地梦见自己的各种死法。被枪杀，被绞死，被毒杀，甚至被送上断头台，就像路易十六和他的皇后，或者罗伯斯比尔那样。最多的是关于心脏麻痹，有时候，在幻觉中甚至会引发一阵剧烈的痛楚。  
更可怕的是，有时候他会梦见自己的计划成功了——雷姆在机房里化为沙子，龙崎和渡在座位上倒下，他紧紧抱住龙崎，看着他闭上眼睛。  
“L，我赢了。”他用微笑传达这样的信息。  
然后他突然被调查总部的其他人包围。躺在怀里的L突然睁开眼睛并露出诡异的笑。雷姆重新出现。父亲拿枪抵住了他的头。  
“月，我们早就知道是你干的，只不过在这一刻才能真正确定。”  
说这句话的人有时候是夜神总一郎，有时候是L，有时候甚至是松田……  
梦境往往是以锥心刺骨的疼痛作为结束。他这些天来身上总是少不了各种伤。  
这一次他依旧梦见L，带着自己，在哪里走着。四周都是闪闪发光的屏幕，是自己杀掉每个人的记录。因为被强迫回忆太多次，月现在完全能记起里面的每个细节。  
L一直在前面走着，拽着他——他们两人不知何时又被铐在一起了。L路过那些画面的时候头也不回，好像没看见似的。雷·彭巴死了，南空直美死了，火口卿介死了，还有许多他仅仅能记起名字的犯人。所有的画面都向他挤压过来。  
L仍旧拖着他。  
我们到底要去什么地方？  
于是，他回头看了一眼，背后的屏幕一个接一个地熄灭。他突然觉得……一片茫然。  
身体终于有了些实感。月慢慢动了动，才发现手腕上真的铐着锁链。  
他睁开眼睛。  
L躺在他身边，已经醒了，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。然后L露出微笑，扬了扬自己的一只手，手腕上同样有着手铐——月更加惶恐了。  
新的二十四小时共同行动。这是怎么回事？  
他什么都不记得了。  
大脑一片空白。  
为什么我会在这里。  
他们说我是基拉？  
“早上好，夜神君。”L的声音仍旧懒懒散散的，却带着种虚幻的柔情。

Access # 07

L在这个清晨和夜神月进行了一番谈话。  
即使你不记得了，你也是基拉。放弃笔记是你自愿进行的，没人逼迫你。除非需要开庭，不然我也很乐意将我们之间的问题简化一些。月听完之后沉默地靠在床头，暂且没有歇斯底里寻死觅活的迹象。  
L耐心地等，等了三十分钟，终于觉得自己等不下去了。于是他试着问：“你怎么了？”  
“也就是说，这一切都只是暂时的，要等到我的审判开庭为止。”月抬起手扬了扬他的手铐。  
“是的……为了让你给自己辩护，我们会把笔记重新交到你的手里。”L告诉他。“在这之前，你不用为那些记忆困扰。”  
“这只是为了让你自己方便吧，让我……我根本不记得自己做过些什么……我要为了自己根本不记得的事情去死吗？龙崎，把笔记还给我。”  
L摇着头：“笔记在法院手上，我没有这个权限。”  
月瞪着他，咬着下唇，似乎在飞快地思索可以使用的一切语言攻击。可是无论多狠的脏话，似乎都表达不出他此刻的心情。  
“但是我有个更好的消息打算告诉你。”  
“……”  
“也许，你可以不用死。”L则说出石破天惊的话来。  
“什么？”  
“向我证明你没有笔记的时候是安全无害的，我就设法保住你的命。我可以对外宣称夜神月已经死了。你之后待在我身边，作为助手一同调查案件……怎样？记得艾伯和薇迪吗？你可以像他们那样和我交易。”  
月的眼睛睁大了，好像接收不了他话中那些信息：“……你是认真的？”  
“怎么了，这不就是你想要的吗？”  
月迟疑地点了点头，又一次确认：“那么，我的家人那边呢？”  
“很遗憾你不能见他们。这件事只有我们两个人知道最好。”  
“好吧，我还有不接受条件的选择吗？”最后，他说。  
无论如何，能活下来这个消息似乎拯救了他。此后，无论是发生什么，L都没有再在月的眼睛里读到过绝望。  
这样就足够了。

海砂和搜查总部都不在，两个人的世界变得冷清许多，每日来也是太平无事。月没有抗议。这样的生活再怎样也比监狱里的日子好多了，他应该知足。  
医生说月恢复得差不多了，L就问他“之后想做什么”。  
“不能出大楼吗？”  
“没有我的许可的话，不行。”  
“那么案件呢？”月放下手中在读的书。“作为L，你总不会到现在都没有案子要解决吧。”  
“那不用急于一时。”L说。  
“完全不像你。”  
L本来想说些反驳的话，例如我沮丧的时候你难道没见过么，月已经扯着链子吻上了他。几乎像是上次的拳头那样突兀又凶狠，充满了复仇的欲望。L觉得口腔里的空气都被夺走了，他快窒息了。但是月完全没有放过他的意思，在扫荡过口腔和舌尖后，他稍稍松开了L，接着又亲了下去，轻舔他的嘴唇。他太过于急切，扶着L的肩膀，另一只手的重量都压在了L的椅子上。  
等他终于放开手的时候，自己也脸色泛红气息紊乱起来：“龙崎……上次的回礼。”  
“明白了。”L微微点了点头。真是个毫不肯吃亏的人。  
即使下地狱，也要拖着我一起去。  
他突然觉得自己好久没这么高兴过了，而且也说不清是为了什么高兴。理性分析在这个地方完全不管用，只能体会到高涨的情绪。月正在主动把他按倒在椅子上接吻，一条腿还顶上了他的胯间，在粗糙牛仔布料间反复摩擦。  
……这个肆无忌惮的小混帐真的只有十九岁么？  
L使劲捏住他的下巴，把那张得意的脸弄到视线边缘：“如果只是回礼的话，现在是不是有点过分了？”  
“一点也不过分，不然你上次想对我做什么？你说你喜欢我，只是说说而已的吗？”月投以挑衅的目光。  
“上次说的时候，你仍然是基拉，而我是L。”  
“今天我们什么都不是。”月的声音里似乎掺杂了些柔和。“……这样可以吗？”  
在他面前的年轻人轻轻勾起嘴角。  
“这可是你说的。”

L并不好奇月为什么会这么主动——两人在私人关系上的每一次进展，几乎都是月在采取主动。他曾经习惯了试探，便也将月的那些话全都当作试探，如今他动用了真情实感，又觉得那些话全都真情实感得叫人堕泪。爱情真是种反复无常而又使人犯贱的东西。假如把自己现在的心情告诉梅罗和尼亚，他们大概会为自己认真地默哀三分钟。  
他揽住月的腰撩起衣服——白皙的皮肤和紧致的腰线马上暴露了出来。他的手沿着对方的腰腹部游移不定，寻找着敏感的部位。  
“龙崎……？”  
“你再这样搞下去我就硬了。”  
月的耳根迅速红起来，倒不是因为L这种客观的说辞，而是他的腰被同时狠狠捏了一把。L纤长却意外有力的手指，在薄薄的肌肤上爱抚着他。稍微上去一点的位置有些凹凸不平的痕迹，那似乎是将愈未愈的伤痕。碰到它们，月似乎有些敏感地缩了缩，也不再用一条腿支撑自己了。L顺势滑开椅子，一手仍然搂着他。他们两人就这么直接倒在地板上，幸好地面还铺着地毯。  
L抬起头，月的脸就在正上方，后面是他看习惯了的显示器屏幕。它们散发出刺眼的白色光线。  
他开始用另一只手解开月衣服的扣子。要不是月主动开始帮他，他就把那些讨厌的衬衫扣子扯掉了——急切做完这些之后，月终于把自己的身体裸露在他的视线底下。  
之前两人也赤裸相对过，不过那时候谁都没有来一炮的兴致，几乎可以说得上是个遗憾了。撇开那些理性的审视和分析，L觉得此刻的月性感得犹如浇上了三层奶油的蛋糕。  
这个罪恶的家伙，作为一个杀人犯，他实在是太漂亮了。就算没有记忆也同样美丽而危险。内心的颤栗大概根本就是种吊桥效应。人心真是不可理喻。他觉得自己伟大的脑子几乎要被这些想法融化。  
“龙崎……？”  
月半是迟疑半是挑逗地喊他。清澈声线里有着轻扬的尾音，像在小提琴弦上颤抖。  
“你是在叫我吗？”突然，不知道为何，L在月的耳边这么说道。  
然后他听见月在喊另一个名字。

“L·Lawliet”

他也许失去了理智。

——“L，你在看吗？”  
“是的，夜神君。”  
那一次，夜神月被反剪双手绑着，双脚也被脚镣束缚，整个人倒在一个小小的房间里。那房间什么都没有，既没有书，也没有报纸，更没有音响，寂静得令人害怕。  
L不知道夜神月还能坚持多久，这个养尊处优的小少爷看起来有比他设想的更强烈的意志——但也只是增加了他作为基拉的可能性。  
“帮帮我……解决一下……”  
月活动着身子，胸口随着喘息起伏。他没法自由活动手脚，便只能这样难受地躺在地上忍耐着，这该死的问题让他的身体不能自已地抖动着。他盯着监视器的方向。  
L忽然想，幸好夜神局长不在。  
他其实有些纠结，到底是就这样看下去，还是亲自去帮月解决问题。这是基拉的陷阱？出现在里面就会死？这倒是很有意思。不过，如果让渡，松田或者相泽他们——这个想法让L更不舒服。  
从什么时候开始，他俩建立了这种奇怪的默契，月开始确信着L一定会亲自过来。  
“不行。如果月君是基拉，我不可能冒这种危险。”  
“危险？你在学校里可不是这个样子的。”月试着冷笑，但他挣扎的动作也落在L的眼底。  
嗯……怎么说呢。  
L起身离开了座位。  
他带着一块黑布用来蒙上月的眼睛。那个时候，虽然月完全是任他为所欲为，但L还是有种自己在玩火的危险感觉。  
不过这样感觉更刺激。  
名为“解决”，其实只是他和月之间的又一场奇怪的游戏。  
他让月在自己的手掌里射出来，那时候他本来就可以离开了，但看着夜神月赤裸出来的下腹和双腿，他突然有了另一个危险的念头。  
于是他将月的身体翻转过来，用带着精液的手指插进后方的穴口——月因为突然的刺激全身一震，倒吸了一口凉气。  
“龙崎你在干什——”  
“只是试试看。”背后的声音说。“看你的反应。”  
月抽动着，嘴边逸出一串由日语和英语夹杂而成的咒骂——日文里骂人的词汇太少了。  
“所以你不想我这样吗？月君？”L则像个恶魔一样在他耳边呢喃。有时候，名侦探也乐于扮演这种角色。“否则你干嘛邀请我下来呢？”  
“……龙崎。所以，你一直都在‘怀疑’我，不是因为我是基拉，而是因为你想找机会上了我？”  
这意外有逻辑的应答一下子把L逗乐了，虽然心里十分开心，但他没表现出来：“不，这是两回事。我对你的怀疑一直都是出自于理智的分析。”  
说话间，他有条不紊地做着扩张。月很快被他摆弄成只能趴在地上翘起臀部的姿势——这让他很难堪，而后方传来的麻痒和痛感交替的那种感觉更是让他……只想踹死L这个混蛋。  
捅进去的手指触碰到了某个十分酸爽的点，月猛地痉挛了一下。  
“唔……”他努力压抑着让自己不要发出声音，但还是有些细小的声音逸出。  
“怎么了月君，监视视频我已经关闭了，不会让其他人看到的。叫出来也没关系。”  
夜神月的脸摩擦着地面，只能发出含混不清的呻吟声。L的力量将他紧紧地压制着。除了身体下半部分传达出来的酥麻感，双腿和腰腹也酸痛不堪。更让他难受的是，刚才L对他做的事——那种突如起来的快感，让他的呼吸情不自禁地急促进出。  
不，他不想发出声音。  
但后方突然传来的重重冲刺让他脑子发昏，身体就像要被撕裂一般。他承受着这份冲击，眼中不断流出生理性的泪水……  
他妈的，L，你真该死。  
我要杀了你。  
他反反复复地在心里说这句话。  
即使没说出口，L也一定听见了。  
一个轻柔的吻落在他的后颈上，舔掉那里渗出的冰冷的汗水。  
“基拉。”L说。  
他一个激灵，发昏的脑子里突然活动起来。即使在这种时刻，L也不会忘了试探。  
“你想杀了我吗？”就像上次在Lind L. Tailor的电视直播里那样，L用原本的声音宣称。“我等着你。”  
……  
“如果我不是基拉呢，你会为此而道歉吗？”  
L意外地眨了眨眼睛，然后看着坐在那里的月。  
他已经为他穿好了衣服，清理了身体。蒙眼睛的布也拿掉了。但月在他监狱的角落里蜷缩成一小团，好像受了难以言喻的伤害。  
“不。”L笑了。他心里有一个部分想温柔地拥抱这个孩子。另一部分想残酷地将他摧毁。  
这和夜神月，和基拉——并不矛盾。  
“我可以接受你的任何报复。”L很诚实地说道。  
他离开了监牢。

他并不知道那份记忆到底有没有随着笔记的消失而消失。现在想来，当时的月放弃了笔记，马上像换了一个人似地。他不由得好奇，难道性经验也跟杀人的经验有什么关联，被一并拿走了？  
他并不为那次的事而后悔，反正自己做的该下地狱的事情也够多了，并不差这一件。和自诩为神的基拉不同，L一直很有干坏事的自觉。一个人连死的觉悟都有了，那么本该有的种种底线也不由得飞速后退，更何况是L这种本来就不拘一格的天才。  
他有时候也会产生些更幼稚的想法：哎呀哎呀，都是月君的错，谁让他每次都主动撩拨我。  
的确，月似乎在他还是基拉的时间里，有一些刻意撩拨的成分，那时候的月看起来显得更加成熟而危险。在失去记忆后他则幼稚又急躁，但又柔软得叫L十分吃惊。  
他们两个人都对当时的事情绝口不提，有段时间，月掩盖得特别好——好到L觉得他已经忘记了。只是换衣服的时候仍旧要下意识地躲着他……  
L浪费了很多时间来等待着基拉的报复，月的沉默让他十分失望。即使在某些时刻，月会揍他，会失控地大喊大叫，甚至会一个人呆在洗手间里压抑着声音哭泣，他也没有等到任何可以称得上报复，甚至是责备的东西。  
不。  
直到他终于将基拉逮捕，终于在监狱里看到夜神月那一刻的眼神。  
他明白过来：这就是一直以来他等待的报应。欠下的债总有要还的一天。  
他不得不承认夜神月真是个残酷的天才。

Access # 08

清醒过来的时候，月可以感觉到自己仍旧在他们一直以来睡的那张床上。  
全身都很疼，昨天疯狂的一场性爱在他身上留下了许多痕迹，也在地毯上留下了很多。后来他们转移到卧室，L又抱着他来了一次，这次温柔很多，大概是想补偿之前的粗暴。  
……不过月其实不在乎。他只是想让L变得更加离不开自己。从还是基拉的时候，他就有意识地在利用L的感情。他利用别人的感情，甚至已经成为了一种习惯。仅仅是为了活下来。  
他不会爱上L的。  
不管他对自己做什么。不管自己是不是享受他的亲吻，他的温柔，他充满着距离的爱。  
月已经接受了自己作为基拉的身份，也接受了自己被禁锢的余生——尽管没有记忆，但L给他看了那些监控记录，他只能接受。  
然后他意识到，L此刻也正抱着他，贴得很近，像抱着一个孩子。  
慵懒的声音像小猫的舌头一样舔舐着他的耳膜。  
他在唱一首歌。

On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
My true love sent to me  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree……

整个房间安静得一塌糊涂。  
月无话可说，他只能假装闭上眼睛，祈求这首愚蠢的歌停留得再久一些。  
他想他真是仁至义尽了，即便是撒谎，又对其他的谁这样诚恳过呢。

Access # 09

“龙崎，我希望你能帮我一个忙。”  
这是月首度提出要求，于是L警惕地看着他：“为什么？”  
“帮我把我的手表要回来。它应该在父亲那里。”  
根据月的说法，那是他考上大学后父亲送来的礼物，也是他最珍贵的一样东西。在月被逮捕后，那块手表就由家人回收了。L当然也记得确实有那么一回事。  
“好，我让渡去办这件事。”他简单地回答。  
“……不怀疑我吗？”月忽然产生了疑问，轻扬起眉毛。“龙崎，你变得很奇怪。”  
“我哪里奇怪。”L在沙发上回过头，嘴角还沾着早上蛋糕的奶油。  
“要是换了之前，你一定试探我，会怀疑手表里面会不会藏着什么机关。”  
L回答：“没那个必要，上次把你从监禁里放出来的时候，不是就将它还给你了吗？”  
月很不满地说道：“我只是不能接受L竟然会这么大意。”  
“你这样关心我，真是让我太感动了。”L面瘫着脸，语气也是半真半假。  
“怎么说呢，既然我的现实有可能是下半生都和你在一起……我可不想你随便就死掉。”  
和以前一样，L同样不能确定他是不是认真的，但这次他说服了自己相信。他说：“我不会死的。”说完凑过去整个人压在月的身上，轻蹭着他的脸。他俩就像普通小情侣一样腻歪了一阵，又旋即分开。现在两个人的嘴角都沾上了奶油。  
“如果我将来需要协助你破案，或许现在就可以开始了。”  
“……这不会给你在审判里带来任何好处。”L回应。两个人互瞪几秒钟。  
“我知道。但我他妈的在这里太无聊了。”然后他的犯人这么回答。

那周的他们以火山爆发的速度解决案件。L采取了一种比较迂回的方式：他浏览案件资料，再交给月推理。其实L觉得这个过程比他自己推理还要麻烦些……不过算了。  
失去了记忆的基拉干活比L还要疯狂，在他上一次失忆的时候也是这样。他不挑案件，任何犯罪，包括杀人抢劫强奸偷窃洗钱行贿……只要能进入他的视野他就用脑子记下来，然后试着将所有的推理都输入不联网的笔记本电脑。L一般不接的那些案子他也接了，每次工作甚至有可能持续上四十个小时。连续不断。  
他正在拼命。  
和以往一样，L也问了原因，月回答：他害怕审判，也害怕脑子里记忆空白的感觉。  
“一旦停下来，就会让我回想起在监狱里的时间。”他会这样说。这应该没错。月现在大部分时间也要依靠安眠药才能睡得着，或者靠和他做爱才行。  
“你还是基拉的时候，也有过这种心理负担吗？”  
然后月的拳头就挥了过来，他用标准的姿势接住了。  
“我不记得了！别拿这件事开玩笑。”月愤怒地吼他。  
“我没有。”  
L说，他默默地离开了月的视线——只是换了一个角度继续观察。

时间仍然无情地流逝，距离审判的日期越来越近。到时候，用以让月恢复记忆的笔记会被送来——因为他们说不希望月在没有记忆的情况下开庭。然后会有特别挑选过的部队把他们送到法庭，辩护律师也会在那里和他们会合。这些都是确认已久的安排。  
那天月破天荒地谈起了为自己辩护的事，而L把自己藏在被子里一言不发，听完了基拉全部的演说和自言自语。  
在监狱里的基拉本该死去，但L给了他生的希望。假如那个未来不遂人愿，假如那个交易遭到了背叛……对月而言也许比一开始就死在监狱里还要残酷。但即使是这样他也已经尽力了。  
不管能不能接受结果，时间都不会回头。他们只能怀着巨大的恐惧继续前行。

很快那块手表从日本被带过来。为了这么一件东西，他们坐了好几趟飞机，度过了好几个国家的海关。月拿到的时候只是在手腕上轻轻比划了一下，接着把它交到L的手中。  
“送给你的。”  
L的回答是一个轻微的皱眉：“你知道我不喜欢……”  
月看了他一眼，于是L说：“这是为什么而送的？”  
“……纪念。”月很安静地回答。  
L低下头看着自己的手腕，连着手铐的位置有一道红色的勒痕。过上一段时间，这道痕迹就会褪去。于是，月给了他一些别的戴在手上的东西。他终究还是无法想象，自己竟然能容忍这样的束缚。  
“所以你觉得……我们会分开吗？”他不得不刨根问底。  
“不管会不会，你都不要忘了我，好吗？”  
他抬起头，看见的不是月的脸，而是一片模糊。

Access # 10

审判前夜，他们筋疲力尽地相拥而眠。  
月在L哭了之后，突然就变得乐观起来，反过来安慰他说结果一定是好的。L原以为他是个怕死鬼，现在的确也还是这么想。他只是没想到月还能有乐观的余地。怪不得那时候硫克——那个死神，没有杀掉他。也许硫克早就知道月之前做过的种种策划，觉得在这种情况下月还有翻盘的机会。活下来，然后重新掌握一切。  
“我们应该想点好的结果。”他说。“我也许过段时间就能回来了，把你积压的案子都处理完。”  
“你能不能别想案子了。”L抬起头，很难得地有了某种表情，他的黑眼圈更重了。  
“谁叫你之前作为L消极怠工，积压了这么多。”  
“……月君。我有个问题一直都没问过你。”  
“嗯？”  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
他问出口的瞬间就觉得后悔，月先是脸色一沉，然后，又戏谑地笑起来。  
“其实，我最想杀掉的人应该就是你了吧？”  
“可以理解。”  
“不过现在再说这个却晚了。既然我们之后还要花那么长时间在一起，肯定是有机会培养感情的。到时候我说不定会说服自己不要仇恨你。”  
“那还真是谢谢了……”L用无比平板的声音回答。  
他听见一声温柔的叹息，月拉过了被子盖住了他俩：“L，刚才的话都是骗你的，我喜欢你。晚安。”

第二天，他们按照之前的计划一起起床，渡为他们送来了早餐。到十点，渡又开车将他们送到约好的交接地点。法庭的车子早就等在那里。手铐被解开了，月的眼睛被蒙上，双手双脚重新戴上了手铐和脚镣，他被推上一辆车。L看到来了好几个荷枪实弹的法警。他下意识搂住了月的肩膀。  
“你在害怕什么？”  
L的肩膀收紧了：“怕你恢复记忆。”  
但他其实在寻找着另一样东西——在那天干净的天空上有扑棱翅膀的声音，像有只大鸟飞过。月大概暂时还没听到，但他以后肯定也会听见。那声音清晰而明确。  
死神。硫克来了。  
月看不见，而L抬起头与那位可恶的死神互相对视。然后，“嘻，嘻，嘻”……  
硫克怪笑了起来。

死神跟着他们，一直到了下车的时候。月的眼睛仍然被挡着。法庭的人走过来，用布包着一本黑色的笔记放在他手上。巨大的记忆洪流再度冲入他的脑海。  
他颤抖着跪在地上，头疼得几乎没有办法抑制。所有人都看着他。

“你现在想起来了吗？”其中一个官员在问道。  
“想起来了……”  
“他想起来了。”死神也大笑着应和。

然后月感觉到有人拉着他站起来，他跟随着两个陌生人的带领，继续向前走走停停。脚下的地面很坚硬，有些凹凸不平。然后，手突然就被放开了，他迟疑地独自站在那里，感觉不到任何东西了。  
“龙崎？”  
他回过了头。问出的话没有任何回声，风擦过这个房间。  
枪响了。  
月的身体踉跄地后退，最终摔倒在地上，殷红的血迹在胸前慢慢扩散，轻微的痛楚变成撕心裂肺的剧痛。心脏被击中的情况下人只能存活数十秒。他最后的模样无助得让人心痛，但这表情只持续了半秒钟不到。  
L开始奔跑。他几乎是重重地跪倒在月身边，抱起倒在地上的身体。身后有人帮着他把蒙住月眼睛的布解开了。月的眼睛艰难地转动着，看清了周围的环境……然后转向L，他颤抖着，喉咙里发出似笑非笑的颤音。  
“龙崎……”  
L没有说话，只是收紧了手臂。月的血将他白色的T恤浸透了一大片，然而他根本浑然不觉。  
“父亲……”  
夜神总一郎也站在一侧，下巴在抖动着，但似乎再也说不出一句话来。他是什么时候出现在这里的，月一点也不知情，也从来没有看见过他。  
“月君，结束了。”L低声地说道。“没有什么审判……结束了。”月愕然地看着他。  
基拉很快结束了死前最后的一次痉挛，在最后，他看着L，留下了他的话语……“一秒种内……，四圈。”  
然后他的身躯慢慢瘫软下去，表情也渐渐松弛。  
很快，那具身体变得有些冰冷。最后的几十秒很平静。

“很抱歉，夜神先生……我很抱歉。”L抱着膝盖坐在椅子上，将自己缩成越来越小的一团。他身上仍残留着大片的血迹。夜神总一郎从未见过他这副样子，一向冷静的L，像个孩子一样地反复说着抱歉，声音里甚至有种细小的哭腔。  
“你已经做了自己该做的。没什么需要道歉的事情。”总一郎回答。短短数月内，这位父亲的头发已经花白了大半，看起来完全是个老人了。这之后，他还要亲手将儿子带回去安葬。  
“我骗了他。”L将头深深地埋入双臂之中。“在我将他从牢里带走的时候，判决已经下达了。一场缺席的审判。他们没有给月君辩护权。我骗他说审判还在进行，今天才是开庭的日子。”  
“为什么？”  
“他很不想死，也很害怕。我能看出来这一点。因为我对他……我把他当作朋友，所以不想让他在绝望和恐惧里度过最后的时光。所以我一直待在他身边，确保他发现不了真相。”L将内心藏着的话一口气都说了出来，并不理会总一郎的眼神。“他相信我……我别无选择，只能将这个谎言继续下去。”  
“那……我也应该感谢你。”总一郎终于说道。“作为警察，我是憎恨基拉的，但作为父亲，我也不想让月受到太多伤害。他知道了……也不会责怪你。”  
“月君更不会感谢我的。他已经知道了。”L苦涩地笑了一下，回想起月最后脸上出现的，奇特而复杂的表情：是了然，是解脱，是憎恨，还是对生命的留恋？抑或他心里其实什么都没有。那些遗言敲击的只有L内心的空洞。他故意让月接受放弃笔记的条件，也许是因为作为基拉的夜神月更敏锐，更容易察觉真相。他猜得应该没错，最后那几十秒钟里，月似乎在看到四周的一刹那就明白了过来。只可惜L已经永远也无法验证他的所思所想，也永远无法验证他们之间是否真正存在过爱情。  
存在过的只有L和基拉对彼此永不磨灭的执着。然而，月已经死了。

Epilogue

L将那块手表戴在曾经带过手铐的地方。  
一秒种内，转四圈。  
他很快破解了月所说的那个机关。出现的东西简单得叫人吃惊：一张死亡笔记的纸片，一根针。看来他们最终还是没有掌握基拉的所有秘密。  
L瞪着那东西。  
说真的，他这辈子可能真的会有想杀掉的人。就算现在没有，将来也许会出现。这笔记真是个绝妙的礼物。夜神月真是个绝妙的人渣。为什么到最后还给他送来这么一样东西？笔记就躺在那里，正无情地嘲弄着他。  
最终被剩下的天才也放弃了思考。  
难道他和月会真的为做过的事情反悔吗？不会。所以无话可说。  
他们真是天造地设的一对。

他以龙崎的名字出席了月的葬礼。在基拉的事件终于落幕之后，月也终于回到了自己心心念念的家中。  
其他基拉搜查队伍的成员也在。渡仍旧没多说什么，尽心地为葬礼帮忙。剩下的事情里松田也意外地出了很多力。据他所说，在没有基拉的世界里也发生了很多事，犯罪率大幅反弹，接下来L应该也会需要他们的协助。L对此倒是不置可否——不过他也相信自己迟早还是会回去的。带着月送给他的礼物，和他送给月的承诺。  
L可以任自己悲伤一段时间，但总不可能一直停下来。他也有他坚持的理由。他相信在这里的人都会是这样。

司仪缓慢地念完了悼词和死者生平。能来的人并没有多少，他们站成一排，鞠躬默哀。总一郎为月的墓穴掩上第一锹土，剩下的人也一起动手，泥土簌簌落下的声音，每一下都像是为基拉而敲响的丧钟。其实，外面的世界现在如何混乱，处决基拉的官方和小道消息将会如何传播，现在这个地方根本没有人会关心。他们在悼念的人只是夜神月，一个普通人。  
永别了，我的朋友，知己，对手。  
在最后，L将一枝玫瑰抛在那小小的白色坟墓上。  
它绽放出鲜红的颜色，仿佛是那一天在月胸前所开出的花。

END


End file.
